


Gasoline

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Origins, Some tentacle fluff, Tentacles, Willdip, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: If you ask Dipper Gleeful how he came upon his butler, William Cipher, he'll tell you to mind your own business. If you ask Will, he'll just offer a small smile but say nothing. One could only imagine how they came to be.





	Gasoline

He'd be damned before he'd tell anyone Will's true form was not of a humble, stuttering butler, but a demonic creature with unlimited powers that instilled fear in even the bravest of men. Will's true form was terrifying - a strange beast of many black tentacles and a single glowing eye that would petrify any who met its gaze above a mouth full of the sharpest teeth any creature could ever dream of in their nightmares. The truth behind such a horrifying form was...Will was a tender-hearted soul. Dipper had stumbled upon him one night, hidden deep in a cave before he'd learned how to take on a human form. 

Will hadn't been stupid when Dipper entered his cave - the boy was quick to attempt to expose him and reveal his true form, but Will remained in the shadows, intrigued by the Gleeful boy who held no fear in hearing his voice. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps they were soulmates on some level, but Will had fallen for the human with the stars burned on his forehead. Dipper was relentless, constantly asking him questions about the universe and insisting Will teach him everything he knew. Will, in return, asked Dipper to lend his knowledge of humans and provide books and lend his body for his own research. 

Will had always wanted to blend in, but even more so when he'd met Dipper Gleeful. His tentacles would roam over the boy's body, studying and memorizing the curves of muscles and the feeling of skin. Dipper would bring books upon books of human anatomy and physiology, of human behavior and history, and Will would devour all of their knowledge. But even Will was becoming testy, pushing the boundaries of the human to see how far he could take that trust. 

He'd thought he could start by asking Dipper to bare his chest for him. Dipper, in return, had narrowed his eyes and told him to reveal himself in return. 

"I-I can't do that." Will whined softly. 

"Then show me your appendages." 

Will brought a tentacle up to his mouth, tapping it gently in thought. Dipper had seen them, or rather he'd seen them briefly, but he guessed this wouldn't frighten the boy too much. Dipper trusted him.

"Do we have a deal?" The boy asked again, holding his hand out. 

Will looked down at the outstretched hand nervously. He finally stretched a tentacle out, gently laying it across Dipper's palm before the human closed his hand around it. Will was suddenly thrusted forward into the light of Dipper's amulet and he hissed in surprise. Dipper's eyes widened when he was suddenly face to face with a glowing blue eye, a black slit meeting his eyes. When Will hissed, his eyes fell to large sharp teeth and upon better inspection he realized there were endless rows of them. Will wrenched his tentacle free and scrambled back into the shadows like a wounded animal, clearly filled with wounded betrayal. 

"William, come here. We have a deal."

"Y-You ch-ch-cheated!" Will sniffled, curling even further into himself in the darkness. 

"I didn't, it was just an accidental slip of my hand." It was a boldfaced lie, but Will blinked the welling tears out of his eye. He stared at Dipper through the darkness, waiting for the human to try and kill him or even scream at him, but Dipper remained there, arms crossed over his chest in an annoyed stance. 

"Will, come on. You want to see me shirtless, right?" 

Will felt his core heat and he hesitantly slipped forward just an inch. Dipper could hear tentacles curl and he smirked. 

"Good boy. Come on - you want this, don't you?" 

Will slipped forward just a little more, avoiding Dipper's light as he slipped a tentacle forward when Dipper held his hand out once more. Dipper stared down at it, watching it tremble as it slipped into his hand again. Will was far too trusting for an all-powerful being, but that's what made him particularly interesting. 

Dipper gripped Will's tentacle with one hand as he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt with the other. He could hear Will slip a little closer, purposefully staying in the dark shadows but he was just close enough for Dipper to see the single eye glow in curiosity back at him. When he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he released Will's tentacle just long enough to slide his shirt off. Perhaps this wasn't one of his better ideas, but his curiosity in forcing Will's true Form out for him to study out-powered his fear of possibly being eaten alive. Besides, Will was still weak from whatever he'd been doing before Dipper had come. It wouldn't take much to kill the creature - well, that's what he told himself, anyway. 

Dipper pulled the tentacle to his chest, staring into the single curious eye as he forced it to slowly slide down his torso. He could see the single black slit follow his hand as it tickled the small patch of hair trailing down his belly. The tentacle itself was incredibly soft and dry - unlike the tentacles he'd seen on the one octopus encounter he'd had on an unwanted fishing trip. He let Will's tentacle go, allowing it to explore every part of his skin. He owed Cipher that much for causing him a scare, but Dipper had memorized just enough to have a basic anatomy of Will now. He just needed Will to slowly trust him more and more until he'd reveal his true self completely. 

His breath hitched when the tentacle slipped over his nipple. He smirked when Will stared at him curiously. 

"D-Does that hurt?"

"No, quite the opposite." Dipper hummed, raising a hand to trace up the tentacle slowly. He could feel it tremble with his touch. "Does this hurt?"

"N-No." by the sound of Will's suddenly embarrassed voice, he knew Will was telling the truth. 

If he wanted Will to get closer to him, he needed to be a little more aggressive with his tactics. There was nothing more trusting than infatuation and Dipper knew Will was beginning to have a thing for him. It would be the easiest way to earn Will's trust and manipulate him into lending some of his power. He wrapped a hand around Will's tentacle and slipped the tip of it into his mouth. Will rumbled and purred in the darkness as Dipper lapped his tongue along the edge of it. He took mental notes on it - it was smooth and it didn't taste like anything strange. It was more like human skin than anything, but it did wonders to Will. He could feel Will slip out of his mouth and he smirked when Will retreated further into the shadows. 

"Don't you want to see more?" Dipper tried to tempt him back out, hands reaching for his belt. 

The sound of tentacles continued until they were barely able to be heard. That was Dipper's cue that Will was done for the day - though his frustration grew slightly. Will was probably the most timid creature he'd come across in his life. A being with the most power, a myth almost, but the most bashful and fearful. The frustration came with Dipper's endless fascination with Will and the fact that no matter what, he wanted to ensure no one found Will. Like the sole owner of a pet, he wanted to ensure no one could steal Will away from him. He slipped his shirt back on, buttoning it up and leaving it untucked as he stood by the dark entrance of Will's tunnel.

"I'll be back tomorrow, William." 

He only received a soft, quiet rumble in return. 

Dipper returned everyday, accepting Will as his new project since the day he'd met him. His family knew nothing of his little experiment, only that he was freshly busy and focused. Mabel had asked him where he went these days and even Stanford was beginning to take an interest, but Dipper shut them both down quickly. He didn't need either of them following him and possibly taking Will's attention away from him. 

He didn't want anyone knowing of Will's existence.

In return for his constant attention, Dipper was slowly being given more and more of Will's body. He'd also been made aware of Will's attempts at creating a human body - to which he was quickly becoming unsettled over. He wanted Will to take on this human form so he could take him outside of this horridly dirty cave, but he also feared Will's exposure to other humans. The town was horrendously stupid, so he doubted Will would find someone nearly as intelligent as him (other than Stanford, possibly) but his fear came over the fact that Will had become so easily infatuated with him - and how easily it could happen again with someone else. The very thought infuriated Dipper and he had started refusing providing Will any and all anatomy books. Will had memorized them all already, but his curiosity piqued over the human's blatant irritability. 

"There haven't been any other humans in this cave, have there?" Dipper had asked him coldly one day.

"N-No, you're the only one." Will watched Dipper grab his tentacle and pull it closer to him. 

"Good." Was all he received in response. It piqued his curiosity. The human was always so level-headed and sure of himself, it was almost odd to see him so uncomfortable. He watched Dipper lift his tentacle to his lips and kiss it gently. Will quickly blushed in the darkness, quickly feeling overwhelmed with the human's affection. Dipper smirked when his tentacle became to tremble in his hands.

Will rumbled happily, slowly making his way closer to the mouth of the tunnel but stopping just before the light reflected on his features. He watched Dipper's eyes meet his own and he brought his other tentacles to wrap around himself bashfully. He'd seen many other humans in his lifetime - though he'd never been close enough or around long them enough to study their bodies in detail. With Dipper, however, he knew the human had a nice body. He liked Dipper's body. He slipped another tentacle out of the darkness to slip around Dipper's ankle loosely. The human just slid fingers down the underside of Will's tentacle close to his mouth and the demon shivered.

"I-I have...s-something to show you." Will finally got out before Dipper could continue his usual seduction tactics. 

"Oh?" Dipper sounded amused - Will's indication that Dipper was in a better mood. 

"Y-Yes." Will slipped his tentacles away from Dipper, watching the human stare after them curiously.

"And what kind of surprise would this be?"

Will took a moment to focus before he felt himself slowly morph. It took a moment - he'd been practicing but the sensation was still entirely new - before he finally felt his body take on the form he was meaning to make. He shakily stepped forward, hand gripping the wall as the other covered his groin. It had taken so long to make this, and when he walked out of the dark tunnel, he'd expected excitement or happiness from the other. Instead, Dipper was furious. 

"You've taken on a human form?" Dipper's voice was eerily steady. 

"F-For you." Will tried to smile. His body felt weird and new, but he'd worked hard. His muscles were right, his hair was based off one of the magazines Dipper had brought him when they first met, and he'd morphed his body in a way he thought Dipper would like.

"Go back to your other form." Dipper growled.

"B-But why?" Will cowered slightly at the human's growing anger. 

"Because I said to!" Dipper hissed, glaring at him with fiery cyan eyes. 

Will whimpered and stumbled back into the darkness, but he didn't change form. He just stared at Dipper with watery eyes, wondering where he'd gone wrong. Dipper just let out a hissing breath before storming out of the cave, leaving Will behind. The demon stared after him before sniffling and wiping his new face. He slowly bent his knees to his chest, miserable after endless magic and work he'd put into his new body. After an hour of whimpering, he slowly worked his way into creating clothes. His heartbreak did little to quench his curiosity of the world outside the cave, and he'd made a new hope that if Dipper saw that he could make it, the human would love him. 

The next time Dipper came, the boy apologized. Will wasn't sure what had changed Dipper's mind, but he suddenly insisted on seeing Will. He asked Will to take on his human form again and to come with him. Will was reluctant, tentacles curling in on themselves. He'd taken a break from his human form, feeling more comfortable as himself and in high hopes that Dipper would return. Dipper held his hand out like he had that time before and Will felt himself fall all over again. 

There was no doubt that their relationship was an odd one - definitely closer than a typical Master/Butler relationship to the town. No one was entirely sure where William had come from and Dipper was never one to release such information and Will would only smile politely. The family had reluctantly accepted the strange butler with Dipper's insistence that Will would be beneficial, even if t was only for himself. They'd eventually grown accustomed to the strange man with a shy smile and timid stutter, but none of them were stupid - especially not Stanford. Dipper would warn the man to stay away from Will, but it only fuels Stanford's curiosity. Will was an odd man, only following Dipper around and obeying each and every command the younger Gleeful man gave. Along with the fact that Dipper wouldn't tell anyone where Will came from or where he got him, the elder twin was beginning to question his great-nephew's antics. 

Not only that, but Dipper's interest in others greatly diminished when Will came. He'd seen Dipper tease and harass the Pines family next to his sister, but now he held little to no interest - even in the Southeast girl. His entire focus was on Will - on where Will was, what Will was doing, how Will was feeling - it was as if Will had taken over his nephew's entire attention. Will didn't seem to question it, which only made Stanford even more suspicious. His mind had come up with a possible mind control, maybe even vampiric practices, but Will would only smile shyly at him or offer soft responses to his casual questions and he'd been forced into a dead end. 

Mabel had also come to question the strange man that her brother had become obsessed over. Dipper wouldn't let her near him, insisting Will was just fragile and sensitive, but the taller man would smile sympathetically at her from time to time. It had been a month before Dipper finally allowed Will to accompany him to the town, and even then it had been hectic. Truthfully, Mabel wondered if her brother had pulled Will out of the magical woodworks and that was why he'd been so sensitive about him. There was no doubt that Will was cute and if Dipper wasn't already guarding him like a dog, she'd even have sauntered up to him. Unfortunately, Dipper was more than ready to keep Will to himself.

The stranger thing, however, was Dipper's insistence that Will sleep in his room. Stanley himself disagreed wholeheartedly with this. He'd told Dipper time and time again that it wouldn't be allowed under his roof and time and time again Dipper disobeyed him with the excuse that he and Mabel were the ones helping pay for the very roof he insisted he owned. This was partially true, but it didn't make Stanley any less annoyed. The family was all wondering who this strange man was and why he was here, but the younger Gleeful male would just insist it was none of their business and that he'd do as he liked regardless of their opinions. Which, eventually, lead to Will trying to speak to them to explain himself. He left out the fact that he was an all-powerful demon, insisting that Dipper was helping him adjust to a new world despite his shortcomings. He couldn't explain why Dipper made him sleep in the same room (or in the same bed, which almost gave Stanley a hernia), but he promised to provide any and all assistance where he was needed. It hadn't been much, but the family reluctantly bought it. And, after Will had finally adjusted and proven himself, Dipper had slowly relaxed his possessive hold over the demon. 

Will found himself in a home he'd never expected to have, surrounded by a family he could have only dreamed of having. His only remaining concern was where he and Dipper stood at this point. 

Since he'd come to the Gleeful manor, he and Dipper had slept in the same bed - which was oddly strange. Will loved it, but he wasn't so sure Dipper did. The boy seemed hesitant at first, even if he'd been the one who insisted on it. It was strange for Will as well - he hadn't slept near another for over a century, and even then it was just with his brother before he'd destroyed their dimension. This was different - Dipper would actually touch him at night with hands roaming over his skin in ways that made him flush. Sometimes it would be so much his original form would threaten to reform - but he'd normally stop it when his tendrils formed. Dipper would hum when they absently curled around him - his legs, his arms, his body. Will loved it all - he loved Dipper in a way he'd never felt before. He craved his touch and attention like he'd never felt before. 

There were times where Dipper was a little more...forward. Where Dipper would tug on one of his tentacles and slide it down his stomach, ticking the waistband of his pants as he smirked at him in the night. Will wasn't sure who the true demon was sometimes - him, or the human he loved. He would always blush and fluster, anxious at the human's suggestive movements and the way Dipper would pull him closer at night. Will was sure that if Dipper did things like this to every creature out there, he'd learn the secrets of the universe perfectly well without him. Sometimes he felt like he was being tricked - like this was all a ruse for his knowledge, but then Dipper would hug him in the darkness or nuzzle into his neck and he'd feel less insecure. 

Perhaps this was all an elaborate plan to make him fall in love with him. If it was, it was certainly working. 

Will curled around the other, slipping appendages around Dipper's waist comfortingly. He liked how warm Dipper was at night - how tender he was. It wasn't often that the human would allow affection, but nighttime seemed to be the best chance for warmth. Will heard Dipper him before fingers were tracing the black tentacles. Will shivered, loosening his hold around the human before he curled closer to press his nose into the human's neck. He'd felt Dipper do this plenty of times and now he saw why - it was wonderful. He loved how warm and soft the crook of the human's neck was - how it smelled purely of Dipper and nothing else. He closed his eyes and smiled into soft skin. 

"William." Dipper's voice was soft as he looked at the demon. 

Will reluctantly pulled away, meeting soft eyes. It was serene in the room - with the only light shining in through the window from the moonlight. Will had slowly grown accustomed to seeing the light after years of being in darkness. 

"You're so naive." Dipper continued to brush his fingers along Will's appendages. "You can't have your defenses lowered around me all the time." 

Will wasn't sure what to make of that, but he just offered a soft smile. When he thought Dipper could be trusted, he said things like that to muddy his feelings. He was never entirely sure if the human was who he thought he was. Will said nothing as he curled back into the warm neck. The words rattled in his mind, echoing and repeating. He'd seen many things in his lifetime - experienced many things - but this weighing doubt had been the first. He doesn't sleep well some nights and tonight seems to be one of them.

There are days where he wishes he could go back into the cave where he was safe. Sometimes being in this human body was too much for him. Sometimes being around others was too much. His paranoia got the best of him sometimes, forcing him to curl into Dipper's bathtub and grip his hair as hard as he could to anchor himself. He was confused and sometimes lost, but Dipper was always the one to come in and pull him out of it. His reliance on the human had turned dark, making him clutch him harder at night, rely on him more during the day, lust after him endlessly without even being touched. He wasn't sure when Dipper had taken control of him - both physically and mentally - but he was no longer fighting against it. 

No, in some strange way, Will liked it. He liked having cold eyes rest on him - watching every single one of his movements. He liked warm hands wrapping around him when no one was watching. He liked bending on a knee, kneeling before Dipper like he was a king. Will wasn't sure when all of this happened, when his love for Dipper turned into worship, but he doesn't mind it. He smiles when he begs for the other. And, soon, he doesn't even mind the glowing shackles that make their way into his limbs.

His powers are shared, his magic is drained, but as long as he can see Dipper Gleeful, he's happy. He loves him - he loves him even when everything warns him not to. 

After all, he is but a simple butler to the Gleeful household.


End file.
